The invention relates to an apparatus for fixing and changing tools on movable working machines, e.g. robot arms.
Numerous different constructional forms of such changing and fixing apparatuses are known. They are used for fixing and changing the most varied tools on a working machine part in a very fast and easy manner from the working sequence standpoint. If e.g. electric or plasma welding equipment has to be rapidly fixed and changed on a robot hand of a robot arm, use is made of the aforementioned apparatuses. The apparatuses comprise a retaining element, which is fixed to the robot hand and a fixing or clamping element, which is fixed to each tool to be used and also change elements, in which the tool to be changed is placed and from which a new tool is made ready for reception and fixing.